Jubileena and Larry's Wedding
by VickyT36
Summary: Jubileena and Larry have been going out for a while, and when Larry pops the question, she accepts. Now all of Sugar Rush has to get ready for the big wedding. (If you haven't read Sugar Rush: Rival Racing, don't read this)
1. Another Date

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another sugar rush fanfic enjoy! BTW the sweet tooth racers belong to hardwrapping.  
**

**Chapter 1: Another Date  
**

In the two games of Sugar Rush two racers were getting ready for something special. In the Candy Kingdom Jubileena Bing-Bing was in her room in the castle getting ready for her special event. She brushed and combed her pigtails, brushed some red blush on her cheeks, spread some cherry red lip gloss on her lips, and sprayed herself with cherry scented perfume.

And on the other part of Sugar Rush, in the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, Larry De Lickerish was in his room at the castle getting ready for his special event. He combed his long black hair, put on some deodorant, and sprayed himself with some lickerish scented cologne.

Then Jubileena heard a knock at her door. "Come in." she said. Crumbelina opened the door, and walked in. "Hey, Jubi, What's up?" she asked. "I'm getting ready for my date with Larry. We're going to dinner." said Jubileena.

"Another date with your boyfriend, huh. You two have been going at since the big cy-bug fiasco, and that was three months ago." said Crumbelina. "Well we really really like each other. Oop, gotta go. He's picking me up at the border, bye." said Jubileena, getting up and leaving the room.

"Bye, have a great time." said Crumbelina. At the Sweet Tooth Kingdom Larry had just finished adjusting his sombrero, and was out the door. "Hey, Larry. Where you going?" asked Jimmy.

"I have a date tonight." he answered. "Would it be with a certain red haired cherry themed girl, from the Candy Kingdom?" asked Jimmy, teasingly. "Si, hermano. I have a date with Jubileena. Hasta lavista." he said, leaving.

"Bye." said Jimmy. Larry hopped into his kart, and drove off to the border. After the cy-bug incident, the Candy Kingdom allowed the Sweet Tooth racers to make their own single karts in their kart bakery.

Both racers drove until the came to the border. They both hopped out of the karts, and walked over to each other. "Hello, Larry." said Jubileena. "Buena tarde, mi amor." said Larry, handing her a candy rose.

Jubileena took the rose, and giggled, "Shall we go?" she asked. "We shall." said Larry. They got back into their karts, and drove the exit. They left the game, and walked into Game Central Station.

They walked into a game, that also served as a restaurant for the gamers. The two walked in, and the hostess sat them down. "May I take your order?" asked the waiter. Jubileena was about to talk, but Larry stopped her. "Allow me, Jubileena." he said.

"We'll have two cherry cokes, and two plates of licorice spaghetti with cherry sauce and cherry balls." said Larry. "Coming right up." said the waiter, and left. "My favorite." said Jubileena.

"Of course, the best for you, mi amor." said Larry. Later on the food was bought out, and the two talked and ate. While they were eating, Larry put his foot on top of Jubileena's.

Jubileena giggled, and put hers on top of his. "So how's everything in the Sweet Tooth Kingdom?" asked Jubileena. "The usual. Manny practices shooting caramel apples on Dough's head, and Dough's completely clueless to what's going on. Tea and Fang do martial arts with each other, Petty and Patrick are still the two daredevils, and Jimmy's holding up good as head honcho. How about you?" asked Larry, slurping his licorice.

"Nothing much, Vanellope and Gloyd have gone out a few times, Rancis and Taffyta have been hanging out together, Minty still bandages up Swizzle when he gets hurt, Crumbelina still does her fashion thing, Candlehead's still a ditz, and Snowanna tries to keep her from doing anything stupid." said Jubileena.

After they finished dinner, they left the restaurant and headed back to Sugar Rush. Larry escorted Jubileena back to the Candy Kingdom. "I had a nice time, Larry." said Jubileena.

"I did too." said Larry. The two came closer, and they shared a good night kiss (that lasted 3 minutes). "I'll see tomorrow at closing time?" asked Jubileena. "I'll be counting the seconds." said Larry, then he left.

That night as Jubileena was brushing her hair, before she went to bed, she thought of Larry. For years she'd been the lovey-dovey racer, and she'd been looking for actual love.

And she thinks to herself, hat she's found herself in love with Larry. And as Larry was lying in bed, he thought of Jubileena. For months he'd been the racer to flirt with anyone in a skirt, but now all his flirting went to Jubileena. And he realized that he found himself in love with Jubileena.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. An Important Decision

**Chapter 2: An Important Decision**

The next day, after a full day of racing and the arcade being closed, the Sugar Rush Racers were going about their own business. Meanwhile in the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, Larry had asked to speak to Jimmy privately.

They met in Larry's room, and made sure no one was eavesdropping on them before they started talking. "So what's big news you wanted to tell me?" asked Jimmy. "Well, as you know I've been dating the lovely Jubileena for a while now." said Larry, picking up a picture of him and Jubileena.

"Yeah, everyone knows that." said Jimmy. "Well, being her boyfriend es fantástico. But I want to be more than that to her." said Larry, setting the picture down. "Larry, are you saying?" asked Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I'm going to ask her to marry me." said Larry. Jimmy looked shocked. "You're going to ask her to what?" asked Jimmy. "What's wrong with me wanting to marry her?" asked Larry.

"Nothing, but you're my best friend, and I've seen you flirting with every girl in sight." said Jimmy. "Well, that's all in the past, now hermano. I have found mi uno verdadero amor." said Larry.

"Well, good for you, dude." said Jimmy. "Of course I need to go find a ring, and I'd like you to be my best man, since you are my best friend after all." said Larry. "Sure, I'll be your best man." said Jimmy.

The two walked out of the room, and were going to go to the Sugar Rush Jewelry Store to pick up a ring. While they were walking they ran into Tea. "Hi, guys where you going?" she asked.

"Oh, just out for while, we'll be back later, bye." said Larry, and he and Jimmy quickly left. "Bye then." said Tea, looking confused. At the jewelry store, the two looked around for the perfect ring.

"One of these ring pops would make a good engagement ring." said Jimmy. "Good idea, Jimmy. Now I just need to pick the right flavor." said Larry. He looked around, and searched.

"Let's see, green apple, no. Blue raspberry, no. Strawberry, close but not good enough." he said. "Is there something I can help you with?" asked a candy person, who was the store clerk.

"I need a very special ring pop, for a very special girl." said Larry. "Well, we just got in this cherry flavored ring pop." he said, opening a box with a red ring pop in it.

"That's perfecto." said Larry. "All right, then. That's going to come to 5 gold coins." said the clerk. Larry handed him, five coins, and he took the ring box.

"Well, you got the ring, now when are you gonna ask her?" asked Jimmy, as the left the store. "I don't know, but it has to be at just the right moment." said Larry. "I have an idea, we haven't done anything with the Candy Kingdom in a while, so I'll go to Vanellope and ask her if there's something we can do. Then you can take Jubileena aside, and ask her." said Jimmy.

"Hermano, that's a great idea. I knew you were my best friend for a reason." said Larry. Jimmy dropped Larry off at the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, and he drove off to see Vanellope.

He drove up to the Candy Castle, and saw the racers hanging out in the courtyard. "Hey, Jimmy's here." said Rancis. Jimmy hopped out of his kart, and started walking towards them.

"Hey, everyone." he said. "Hey, Jimmy." said Snowanna. "What's up, man?" asked Swizzle, fist bumping him. "Hey, sweet thing." Jimmy said to Crumbelina. Crumbelina rolled her eyes, and said, "Hi, Jimmy. Is there something you wanted or did you just come here to annoy me?"

"No, I'm looking for Vanellope." he said. "She's inside." said Taffyta. Jimmy walked in, and Sour Bill escorted upstairs to her room. When they got to her door, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said. "Miss President, King Jimmy would like a word with you." said Sour Bill, in his usual depressed tone. "Oh, send him in." said Vanellope. Jimmy walked in with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Hey, Jimmy what's up?" asked Vanellope. "I was thinking our kingdoms hasn't done anything together for a while, and I was thinking that we could do something tomorrow at closing time." said Jimmy.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. We can have a big sugar picnic." said Vanellope. "That's great, I'll go tell my friends, and we'll see you tomorrow. Bye." said Jimmy, leaving. "Bye." said Vanellope.

Back the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, Jimmy went up to Larry's room. "Well?" asked Larry. "Be prepared to ask for Jubileena's hand tomorrow at closing time." said Jimmy. Larry looked back at the ring he bought.

Tomorrow his compañera would become his esposa.

**That's chapter 2, please review and comment**


	3. The Proposal

**Chapter 3: The Proposal **

"So remind me why are we going to the Candy Kingdom?" asked Fang, as he helped Tea put some candy dumplings in a bowl. "I told you guys, we haven't done anything with the Candy Kingdom for a while, and this picnic is a great thing to do. Right, Larry?" said Jimmy.

"Si, amigo." said Larry, agreeing with Jimmy. "Anything that involves candy and racing..." started Petty. "...is something we what to involved in." finished Patrick. "Well, we better get going before my maple logs get cold." said Manny. "Yeah, and my doughnuts." said Dough.

"Right, well everything's cooked and packed, let's get going." said Jimmy, leading the kids outside. In the Candy Kingdom, the racers were setting up the picnic area, and setting food on the table.

"Hey, Vanellope, did Jimmy say why he wanted to have this picnic?" asked Gloyd. "I don't know, all he said was that we haven't done anything together in a while, and that we should do this." explained Vanellope.

"Well if you ask me, Jimmy's up to something." said Crumbelina. "Oh, relax, Crumbs. You should be happy to see your boyfriend again." said Swizzle. Crumbelina blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend, I can't even stand him." she said. "Is that why you kissed him?" asked Adorabeezle, crossing her arms. "That was just a thank you kiss, for saving us." Crumbelina argued.

"Well you guys can fight over that later, they're here." said Vanellope, pointing to some approaching double dash karts. "Hey, everyone." said Jimmy, getting out of his kart. "It's great to see you guys again." said Taffyta.

"It's an honor to see you, isn't it, Fang?" asked Tea. Fang nodded in agreement. The picnic went on like any ordinary picnic, they raced against each other talked and ate sugary food.

While they were eating and talking, Larry saw this as the perfect opportunity. "Jubileena?" he asked. "Yes?" she asked. "May I have a word with you?" he asked. "Sure." she answered.

The two quietly slipped away from the crowd, and went into the Candy Cane Forest, and Larry made sure no one had followed them. "What is it, Larry?" asked Jubileena.

Larry cleared his throat. "It's just that these last few months with you have been the best of my life." he said. "Mine too." "But, I want more." "More?" "I don't like you anymore." said Larry.

"You don't?" asked Jubileena, worriedly. "I love you, and I want to spend every single day with you." said Larry, getting down on one knee. "Larry, wha.." "Jubileena Bing-Bing, will you marry me?" asked Larry, opening the ring box revealing the ring.

Jubileena's eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open. "Larry De Lickerish...I will!" she shouted, and she threw her arms around him, and they both fell to the ground.

They laughed, and then Jubileena held out her hand, and Larry carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. "Larry, this isn't." said Jubileena. Larry nodded, and Jubileena licked the ring.

"Cherry flavored." she said, and she threw her arms around him again. "Well we better go tell the others." said Larry. "Right." said Jubileena. They got up, and walked back to the picnic, hand in hand.

Once they got back, they saw that no one had really noticed they were gone. "Uh, excuse me." said Jubileena. But no one heard her. "Hello?" she asked again. Larry then got out his licorice whip, and whipped everyone to get their attention.

"Oww, hey, what's the big idea?" asked Adorabeelze, rubbing her side. "Now that we have your atención, we have an announcement to make." said Larry. Everyone looked at them and waited to hear what they had to say.

"Larry and I...are getting...married!" squealed Jubileena. All the girls squealed, and ran over the Jubileena, and Larry walked over to the guys. "Oh, congratulations, Jubi." said Snowanna. "Let me see the ring, is that cherry?" asked Candlehead.

"Congrats, dude." said Manny, shaking Larry's hand. "I can't believe this, you are going to take care of her aren't you?" asked Rancis. "With everyone bit of love in mi corazón." answered Larry.

This started it, there was to be a wedding in Sugar Rush.

**That's chapter 3, please review and comment**


	4. Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations

After everyone calmed down a bit, they realized they needed to plan and prepare. "Okay, everyone listen up. I know we're all happy and excited, but weddings are a big deal and they need lots of planning and preparations, so let's get to work." said Vanellope.

"She's right." agreed Jimmy. Vanellope took out a notepad and pencil and was ready to write stuff down. "Okay what's first?" she asked. "Well, we're going to need dresses and tuxedos." said Jubileena.

"We're going to need food, drinks, and a giant wedding cake." said Larry. Vanellope quickly wrote those things down. "We also need a place to hold the reception." added Jubileena.

"Well when do you guys want to get married?" asked Jimmy. "Well, we were thinking at the end of the month." said Larry. "The end of the month?" asked Snowanna. "What, it's only the beginning of the month." said Jubileena.

"That seems reasonable. Okay so if you're getting married at the end of the month, we better get started, tomorrow they girls and I will go get some dresses, you guys can go get tuxedos." said Vanellope.

"Who's going to be in the wedding?" asked Dough. "Well, Jimmy's going to be my best man. and the rest of you guys can be groomsmen." said Larry. "And Crumbelina, since you were my partner for the races, I want you to be my maid of honor." said Jubileena.

"I'd be honored to be your maid of honor." said Crumbelina. "And the rest of you girls can be my bridesmaids." said Jubileena. "Yay, I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid." said Candlehead.

"And I've always wanted to be a groomsman." said Dough. "What are they?" the two asked. Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed. "Bridesmaids help the bride, and we stand by her during the wedding." explained Snowanna to Candlehead.

"And groomsmen help the groom, and we stand by him during the wedding." explained Manny to Dough. "Well, who should we invite?" asked Gloyd. "Definitely, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun." said Vanellope.

"Sonic, Mario, and Ryu." said Minty. "Why not..." started Patrick. "...invite the while arcade?" finished Petty. "That's actually a pretty good idea, munchkins." said Swizzle.

"Okay, so who's going to do what?" asked Tea. "Well, Petty and Patrick can work on and send out the invitations." said Fang. "I could take care of the cooking." said Vanellope.

"I'll help." said Tea. "I can help too." said Dough, raising his hand. Everyone looked at him. "Dough are you sure, we'll be using knives, hot stoves." said Tea. "Not to worry, Tea. He his head may be full of air, but he's good at cooking." assured Manny.

"But who would be the ring bearer and the flower girl?" asked Jubileena. Snapper suddenly appeared from under the picnic table. "How about Snapper, he can carry the rings on the pillow in his mouth, and sprinkle flowers with his tail." said Adorabeezle.

"Yeah, he can be our ring and flower gator." said Larry, petting him on the head.

"All right, and we can hold the reception at the Sugar Sweet Hotel." said Jimmy. "That place is supposed to have 6-star hotel." said Manny. "Yeah, well everyone go home and get a good night's sleep. We have a big couple of weeks coming up." said Vanellope.

As everyone was leaving, Larry took Jubileena's hands into his. "See you tomorrow, mi prometido." he said, then he kissed her hand, then he left with the others. Jubileena looked down at her engagement ring, she would make sure it stayed there for the rest of her coded life.

That's chapter 4, please review and comment


	5. Trouble with Clothes

**Chapter 5: Trouble with Clothes  
**

The next day the guys and girls split up to get clothes for the wedding. They left Sugar Rush and went to a clothes dress up game. "All right, we'll meet back here in about two hours, we need black tuxedos and red dresses." said Vanellope.

"Right, we'll see you girls later." said Gloyd. And the girls and guys split up. The girls went to the bridal section and the guys went to the groom section. "Remind me what's the color scheme for the wedding?" asked Snowanna.

"Red and black of course." said Jubileena, looking at some wedding dresses. "I still can't believe, you're getting married, Jubi." said Crumbelina. "Neither can I, but if I have to be married to anyone, I'm glad it's Larry." said Jubileena, looking at her ring.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. All the girls turned to see Taffyta and Candlehead fighting over a dress. "I saw it first, Candlehead." said Taffyta. "Well I touched it first." said Candlehead.

"Girls, please." said Vanellope. "What this dress would look better on me." said Taffyta. "It would look even better on me." argued Candlehead. "Girls, please we're not here to fight, we're here to pick out dresses for Jubileena's special day." said Tea.

Taffyta and Candlehead looked at each other, and then let go of the dress. "Besides, this dress suits me more." said Crumbelina, taking it. "Hey." Taffyta and Candlehead said together.

"Hey, girls I think I found the one." said Jubileena. "Well, go try it on." said Adorabeelze. Jubileena stepped into the dressing room, and came out, and all the girls gasped in awe.

Jubileena was wearing a red dress with a tube-like dress with a puffy bottom. "Jubileena, that looks great on you." said Minty, with her hands on her cheeks. "You really think so?" asked Jubileena, looking down at her dress.

"Totally, but there's some things missing." said Snowanna, putting her point finger, and thumb on her chin. "What?" "Accessories!" the other girls squealed. The girls scurried all over the mall, grabbing anything red.

Then they all came back, with things in hand. Vanellope found a tiara studded with red crystal sprinkles. Taffyta had a pair of long silk red evening gloves. Crumbelina had some red high heels.

Adorabeelze had a red veil. Candlehead brought a pair of ruby earrings, and a ruby necklace. Snowanna had red stockings. And Tea and Minty had all the cosmetics. "With all this stuff you're going to be the most beautiful bride in the arcade. Well after Sargent Calhoun of course." said Vanellope.

"I wonder how the guys were doing." said Adorabeelze.

* * *

In the grooms department, the guys were just picking out their tuxedos. "Remind us..." started Patrick. "...why we have to do this." finished Petty. "Because, it's a wedding, and weddings are formal events, therefore we need to dress out best." said Rancis, as he held up a black tux in front of him, and admired himself in the mirror.

"Right, how are you doing, Fang?" called Gloyd. Fang came out holding up the tux he found. It was kinda like his karate outfit, except it was black, the belt was white, and he also had a black headband, and black gloves.

"Fang, isn't that the same outfit you're wearing now?" asked Dough. "No, I found this where Ryu gets his formal outfits." Fang answered. After the guys had their tuxes, they went into the fitting rooms, to try them on.

They came out, and saw that none of them had their pants button and zipped. "Well, uh gentlemen, we look good, but we're not quite done yet." said Swizzle.

"Right, just zip...and button." said Gloyd. The guys tried, they could zip, but they couldn't button. "Looks like you may need to lose some of your gut, dude." said Jimmy to Larry.

"Me, you can't exactly fit into your pants, either hermano." said Larry. "Guys, we can fight about this for hours, but we need to fit into their pants by the end of the month." said Manny.

"How, much weight will we have to lose?" asked Dough. "Well...I'd say about 2 or 3." answered Manny, pressing his hand against his stomach. The guys bought the tuxes, hoping to be able to fit into them later.

* * *

Two hours later, they all came out with bags. "So how did your shopping go?" asked Minty. "Oh, it went great, just great." said Swizzle. "Yeah, no problems with pants whatsoever." said Dough.

Manny elbowed him. "Oww." he said. "Well, we found our dresses, and Larry, be prepared to have your eyes pop out of your head when you see Jubi walking down the aisle." said Snowanna.

"I'm sure she'll be just bonita as she is right now." said Larry. And Jubileena blushed and giggled.

**That's chapter 5, please review and comment, no flames**


	6. Will Power

**Chapter 6: Will Power  
**

Over the next few weeks, all the races were busy preparing for the wedding. The invitations had to be made and sent, the food needed to be cooked, and the guys had to work on getting into their tuxes.

At the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, Dough and Manny were out in the courtyard doing some simple exercises with Larry. "How much longer do we have to keep jogging?" asked Dough, panting.

"Another five minutes, then we can stop." said Larry. Suddenly Tea came out carrying a bag full of cooking supplies. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. The guys quickly stopped.

"Oh, we were just getting some exercise." said Manny. "Yeah, well come on Dough, we have to get over to the Candy Kingdom and help Vanellope cook." said Tea.

"We have to do that today?" he asked. "Yes, is there problem?" asked Tea. Manny elbowed him, and whispered. "Just ignore the fumes of the food, and you'll be fine."

"No problem let's go." said Dough. When the left, Jubileena drove up in her Cherriot. "Larry." she said. "Si?" he asked her. "We have to go and do some cake tasting." "Cake tasting, today?" he asked.

"Yeah, when we find one we like, we tell our friends then they'll bake the cake." said Jubileena. "Okay, then, let's go." said Larry. As he began walking toward his kart, Manny told him, "Remember will power."

At the Candy Kingdom Castle kitchen, the three were hard at work preparing the food. "OK, we need 5 dozen cupcakes, 5 dozen doughnuts, 3 dozen candy canes, 5 dozen bowls of ice cream, 4 dozen bowls of chocolate pudding, 5 dozen cookies, and as soon as Jubi and Larry call, a giant wedding cake." said Vanellope, reading off of a list.

"Well we better get at it." said Tea, tying the back of her apron. The three were as busy as bees with the cooking. Vanellope was working on the cupcakes, Tea did the cookies, and Dough was doing well the doughnuts.

"Oh, I just love baking, don't you?" asked Tea to Vanellope. "Yeah, especially when we get to eat the good, I can just taste the food now." said Vanellope. As the two were talking, Dough couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Yeah, the spongy texture of the cupcakes, how the doughnuts melt in your mouth, the cold sensation of the ice cream, how creamy the chocolate pudding tastes, and the warm the cookies are." said Tea.

Dough's mouth watered, ad he tried to eat the spoon he was stirring with. "Dough, are you ok?" asked Tea. Dough quickly snapped out of his daydream to realize he was eating the handle of his spoon.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just fine. I was just wondering what the spoon tasted like, yep it tastes like wood." he said chuckling nervously. "Ok, you really do have dough for brains." said Vanellope.

* * *

With Larry and Jubileena they were at a cooking game, sampling small cakes. "Mmm, this double chocolate cake is good." said Jubileena. "Si, muy delicioso." said Larry.

"If you think that's good, try this key lime cake." said the owner. The two tried pieces of it, and it too was good. "All these cakes are great, I can't really find one that screams us." said Jubileena.

"Perhaps, you might like this red velvet cake." he said, handing each a plate with a piece of cake on them. They sampled the cake, and it was delicious. "This is the best cake ever, don't you agree, Larry?" asked Jubileena.

"Si." said Larry. They decided to take the red velvet cake, and phoned Vanellope and told them what kind of cake they wanted. "Are you okay, Larry?" asked Jubileena, as they left.

"You barely ate any cake at all." "Oh, I'm fine, mi amor, I just wasn't that hungry." said answered Larry. "Okay, then." said Jubileena. When they got back to Sugar Rush they kissed each other, and went back to their separate kingdoms.

That night in the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, the guys were checking to see if they held up their will power for the day. "How'd it go with the cooking, Dough?" asked Manny.

"Tea and Vanellope were describing the sweets as if they were eating them, but I didn't eat any, thankfully." said Dough. "I only had a little cake at the tasting." said Larry.

"Well, we only have a few more weeks until the wedding as long as we keep this up, we'll be able to fit into our tuxedos in no time." said Jimmy.

"Yeah, by the way, where's Petty and Patrick?" asked Fang. Suddenly they heard something coming from the kitchen. The guys went downstairs, and saw Petty and Patrick eating ice cream.

"Guys." they all said. "Uh..." started Patrick. "...hi." finished Petty.

* * *

At the Candy Kingdom, the other guys were talking about will power. "So how did you guys do?" asked Rancis. "Well, I cut back on mellow creme pumpkins." said Gloyd.

"I exercised for at least an hour." said Swizzle. "And I cut back and exercised, as long as we keep this up, we'll be looking good in the tuxes in no time." said Rancis. "I hope that's soon, I'm tired and hungry." said Gloyd.

**That's chapter 6, please review and comment**


	7. Last Night Single

**Chapter 7: Last Night Single  
**

**Hey, everyone consider this chapter as my Christmas gift to all you readers, Merry Christmas from VickyT36!**

Weeks passed, and everything for the wedding was almost ready. All the invitations had been set out, the food had been prepared and stored away, and the reservation for the hotel had been made.

Soon it was the day before the wedding, and everyone in Sugar Rush was excited, especially the bride and groom. After making sure everything was ready for the next day, the racers were going to split up.

All day and night the guys would be hanging out together for Larry's last day and night as a bachelor. And the girls would be hanging out together for Jubileena's last day and night as a bachelorette.

"So we'll see you girls, tomorrow." said Rancis, as he held his brown and orange backpack on his back. "Yeah, I'm ready for some serious guy fun." said Gloyd. "Just try not to go overboard, we don't want to have any sugar hangover at my wedding." said Jubileena.

"Don't worry, Jubi, we'll be fine." said Swizzle. Just then, they heard a kart approaching. It was Tea's kart, which looked like a teapot with tootsie pop wheels. "Hi, girls." said Tea, hopping out with her green travel bag.

"Hey, Tea." they all said. "The other guys are waiting for you three at the castle." she said, as she walked passed the guys. "Well, see you tomorrow." said Swizzle, and they all hopped in their karts and drove off.

"Well, for all day and all night it's just us girls." said Snowanna. "What should we do first?" asked Candlehead. "Let's start with watching drama movies." said Vanellope.

"Great, LMN is showing a marathon all day." said Taffyta, as she and the other girls walked into the castle.

* * *

At the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle had just arrived, and the other guys were waiting for them outside. "'Bout time you guys got here." said Jimmy. "Hey, don't be so impatient." said Rancis.

"Yeah, dude." agreed Fang. "Relax, guys, besides today's not about me, it's about giving my best friend, a great last day as a bachelor." said Jimmy, referring to Larry.

So what should we do first?" asked Dough. "First thing's first, we need to see if we fit into those pants." said Rancis. "Right, let's go try 'em on." said Jimmy, leading the guys into the castle.

The guys went into separate bathrooms with their tuxedos. They all came out with their tuxedos on, with the pants zipped and buttoned. "Well gentlemen, we did it." said Jimmy.

"I knew diet and exercise would do it." said Fang. "Well now that we're done with that we can pig out on candy and soda." said Swizzle. "You got..." started Petty. "...that right." finished Patrick.

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls back at the Candy Kingdom, the girls were up in Vanellope's room watching the Secret Life of Zoey. "I can't believe she took those pills, I mean what's the point of it?" asked Adorabeezle.

"Hey, just as we're addicted to sugar some real-world people are addicted to pills. Sad but true." said Minty. "It's great hanging out with you girls." said Tea. "What's it like being the only girl over in the Sweet Tooth Kingdom?" asked Taffyta.

"It's hard, I have to cook and clean. And do you guys know what it's like to live with seven boys who can't put the toilet seat down?" said Tea. "Ouch, that is rough." said Crumbelina.

"Shh, it's back on." said Vanellope. When they finished the movie, they went downstairs to make some ice cream sundaes. "There's nothing like a good ice cream sundae." said Minty.

"You got that right, sister." agreed Snowanna. Vanellope was making a vanilla sundae with hot fudge and mint green crystal sprinkles. Taffyta made a strawberry sundae with strawberry sauce, and pieces of strawberries.

Candlehead's sundae was birthday cake ice cream with m&m candies. Jubileena made a cherry sundae with cherry sprinkles with maraschino cherries on top. Snowanna made a snow cone sundae, Minty had a chocolate mint ice cream with chocolate chips and mints.

Crumbelina had a double chocolate sundae with chocolate sauce, Adorabeezle had a napoleon sundae, and Tea made a green tea flavored sundae, and once they were done they ate them in Vanellope's room.

"This is great, I wonder what the guys are up to." said Candlehead. "Oh, I'm sure they're just doing guy things." answered Vanellope.

* * *

At the Sweet Tooth Kingdom, the guys were Jimmy's room, drinking coke-a-cola and eating candy bowls. "Hey, who dares me to chug down this whole liter of cola?" asked Jimmy.

Swizzle, Petty, Patrick, and Manny began chanting, "Chug, chug, chug!" And as they chanted, Jimmy gulped down that entire liter. "Dude, that was awesome." committed Manny.

Jimmy winced, then hit his chest a few times, and let out a big belch. "That felt good, so Larry you gonna miss all this?" asked Jimmy. "Miss what?" asked Larry. "You know, belching without saying excuse me, not having to share your candy with everyone." said Manny.

"Well yeah, but it'll be worth it." said Larry. "Just how in love are you?" asked Ranics, sipping his cola. "How can I describe it. Jubileena makes my heart pump so loud and fast if you heard it you'd think it was a drum at a rock concert. And when I look at her, it's like looking at the biggest ice cream sundae, and when she smiles her teeth are as white as whipped cream." said Larry, with his eyes closed.

"So does that mean you like her?" asked Dough. All the guys stared at Dough like he had just said something stupid, which he did. "Well, I'm bored with cola and small candy, let's go get some root beer from Tappers and we can snack on some chocolate." said Gloyd.

"All right." said Fang. "I say we ask Tapper for at least 3 crates full of it." said Swizzle.

* * *

Back with the girls, they were trying on their dresses for the wedding, just to make sure they still looked good. All the girls minus Jubileena wore red dresses that tied on the back of their necks.

"You girls, look great." said Jubileena. "Well we look great, but you Jubi will be the most beautiful girl in all off Sugar Rush." said Snowanna. "Aww, thanks." said Jubileena blushing.

Soon night fell, and the girls were getting ready to go to sleep, since Jubileena needed her sleep for tomorrow, Vanellope gave her the guest room. As she was just settling down, she heard a tap at the window.

She went over, and saw Larry, standing on a candy cane ladder. She quickly opened it. "Larry, what are you doing here. We're not supposed to see each other until tomorrow." said Jubileena.

"Forgive me, mi amor. But I had to see you, mi corizon was calling for you." said Larry. They took their hands into each others. "I'll see you tomorrow, mi amor." he said, as he kissed her hand.

"Bye." she said, kissing his forehead, he climbed back down the ladder. When he left, she lied down face up in bed, and she started at her hands, one with the ring the other Larry had kissed.

She was lucky to have these hands, and today was her last night single, and she was looking forward to tomorrow.

**That's chapter 7, please review and comment**


	8. Wedding Day

**Chapter 8: Wedding Day  
**

That morning, Jubileena woke up, and her eyes quickly widened when she realized what today was. "Today's the day." she squealed, as she lept out of bed. She hurried out of the guest room, and into Vanellope's room, where all the girls were awake and putting their sleeping bags away.

"Morning girls." said Jubileena. "There she is, the bride." said Crumbelina. "You excited?" asked Tea. "You bet, I am." answered Jubileena. "Well, we better get cleaned up, and dressed the wedding's at noon, and it's already 8:30." said Vanellope.

"I hope the guys are up and getting ready." said Tea. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're waking up now." assured Minty. "I just hope they didn't go overboard with the candy and soda last night." said Taffyta, as all the girls walked to Vanellope's giant bathroom.

* * *

At the Sweet Tooth Kingdom Castle, the guys were scattered all over Jimmy's room, and were just stirring by the glare of the sun coming in through the window.

Jimmy was the first to open his eyes. "(Groans), sweet mod, what happened last night?" he asked himself. He got up, and looked at the clock. "Oh fudge, we got to get ready." he said.

He turned around to see all the guys snoring and lying around. "You guys awake!" yelled Jimmy. That got them up. "Oh, my head, what's up Jimmy?" asked Rancis, holding his throbbing head.

"Yeah, I'm still exhausted." said Larry. "Well, bro it's your wedding day, and we need to get up and ready." said Jimmy. "Aye carumba, we better get a move on." said Larry. All the guys quickly got up, but soon regretted it when their heads started throbbing.

"Can we get ready after we've taken an aspirin or two?" asked Manny, holding his head. After getting aspirin and some water, the guys got cleaned up.

* * *

Back with the girls, They all had gotten into their dresses, and were now working on Jubileena. "She needs more hair spray." said Snowanna. "And eye shadow." said Crumbelina.

The girls sprayed, brushed, and combed her hair. And put lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, and mascara on her face, and painted her toe and finger nails red. Last they put the tiara and veil on her head.

Jubileena turned around to face the girls, and lifted her veil. All the girls gasped. "Jubi, you look beautiful." Minty. "Amazing." added Adorabeezle. "Stunning." said Tea.

"I do don't I?" asked Jubileena, looking in the mirror. "I tell you, Jubi, Larry's the most luckiest guy in all of Sugar Rush to be having you as a wife." said Vanellope.

"Speaking of which, we better get to the church, it's 11:00." said Snowanna. So all the girls left the castle, and took the limo they had rented for the wedding.

* * *

With the guys they had just gotten into their tuxedos. "All right, everyone ready to go?" asked Jimmy. "We're ready." said Dough. All the guys hopped into their karts, and drove out of the game to the church.

When they got there the place looked great, there was red and black ribbons and bows, and red cherry balls, and black and red licorice streamers.

"This place..." started Patrick. "...looks awesome." finished Petty. Then a limo pulled up, and all the girls came out and went into the sanctuary, minus Jubileena, she went into the restroom.

"Hey, guys." greeted Candlehead. "You all look nice." said Rancis. "So do you." said Taffyta back. "We're all here, and the guests should be arriving shortly." said Vanellope.

As soon as she said, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun walked into the church wearing tuxedos, and a short black dress. "Hey, Stinkbrain." said Vanellope, going over the Ralph.

"Hey, President Pukebreathe." Ralph greeted back. "This place looks great for a Sugar Rush wedding." said Felix. "Not to shabby." added Calhoun.

As the other guests arrived, they began taking their seats, and the racers were making sure they still looked good. But Crumbelina and Jimmy realized, they were missing some people...the bride and the groom!

"They must still be in the restroom." suggested Crumbelina. "You get Jubileena, I'll get Larry." said Jimmy. The two walked in the appropriate restroom, and saw them, standing in front of the sink.

"Something wrong Jubi?" asked Crumbelina. "I don't know, I love Larry more than candy, but I don't know." said Jubileena. "Your feet gettin' cold?" asked Crumbelina.

"Yeah." answered Jubileena. "Jubi, trust me, you and Larry are perfect for each other, and I just know you're going to be real happy together." said Crumbelina.

"(Sniffs), thanks , Crumbs." said Jubileena, tearing a little. "Don't cry, your make up's starting to run, lucky I brought back-up." said Crumbelina, pulling out her make-up kit.

* * *

In the men's room, Jimmy was talking to Larry. "Dude, what's up?" asked Jimmy. "Just trying to get this nervous feeling out of my gut." Larry answered. "Dude, since when do you get cold feet?" asked Jimmy.

"I don't know, hermano, yes I've loved Jubileena since I first saw her, but I just never imagined that we'd be here at the alter together." explained Larry.

"Larry, I know you care about Jubileena more than anything, so you really have nothing to worry about." encouraged Jimmy. "Gracias." said Larry. "Oop, we better get to the alter it's time for the wedding." said Jimmy, and the two left.

"We better get out there, it's time." said Crumbelina. As the wedding began the organ player played the Sugar Rush theme song.

Larry was the first to go up, followed by Jimmy and Crumbelina, Manny and Snowanna, Dough and Candlehead, Rancis and Taffyta, Swizzle and Minty, Gloyd and Vanellope, Fang and Tea, and Adorabeelze came with Patrick and Petty, and lastly Snapper walked down the aisle, holding a pillow that had the rings on it, and spreading flowers with his tail.

Finally, the organ played "Here Comes the Bride", and Jubileena, walked down the aisle with her veil over her face, and carrying a bouquet of cherry blossoms.

Finally she got up by Larry, and handed Crumbelina her bouquet, and faced Larry. Larry, removed her veil, and everyone gasped at how pretty she looked. After the preacher went on about why they were here and yata yata, it was time for the couple to exchange their vows.

Jubileena went first. "(Takes a deep breath), Larry de Lickerish, when I first met you, I knew I liked you from the very beginning, when you lassoed me with your licorice whip. I thought you would just be a flirt, but you're kind, gentle, sweet, and a real gentleman. I'm looking forward to being your wife." said Jubileena.

Then it was Larry's turn. "Jubileena Bing-Bing, mi amor, cuando I primero sierra usted, I sabía usted eran la una. Te amo con todo mi corizon. Y I promesa a siempre ser hay." he said.

"Larry, that was beautiful, but what did you say?" asked Jubileena giggling. "I said, Jubileena Bing-Bing, my love, when I first saw you I new you were the one. I love you with all my heart. And I promise to always be there." he said.

Jubi smiled, and the preacher went on. The exchanged rings which were made of pure gold chocolate and would never melt. "And do you Larry de Lickerish take Jubileena Bing-Bing to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, in happiness and sadness as long as your game in plugged in and as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do." said Larry. "And do you Jubileena Bing-Bing take Larry de Lickerish to be your lawfully wedded husband in both in sickness and health, in both happiness and sadness, as long as your game is plugged in and as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Jubileena. "In the power invested in me, by Litwak's Arcade, I pronounce this couple husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." he said. The two kissed, and the whole church clapped and cheered for them.

"We'll meet you guys at the hotel." said Jubileena. And the two got into the limo and rode off back to Sugar Rush.

**Yay, they're finally married, please comment and review**


	9. The Reception

**Chapter 9: The Reception  
**

At the Sugar Sweet Hotel, the racers and various other game character were having a great time, chatting and snacking on food. "Wasn't the wedding great, Fang?" asked Tea.

"I'm just glad no one messed up." Fang said simply. "Do you think I did a good job as a groomsman, Candlehead?" asked Dough. "Yeah, you think I did good as a bridesmaid?" asked Candlehead.

"Totally." he said. "All right, everyone let's a warm round of applause, for Sugar Rush's newest newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Larry and Jubileena de Lickerish." said Vanellope, into the microphone, as the two walked into the room.

Everyone clapped as they walked in, and sat down. Everyone ate, drank, and was merry. Soon it was time to cut the cake. Tea, Vanellope, and Dough wheeled out the cake, and the two were surprised to see how it turned out.

"And now the bride and groom shall cut the cake." said Vanellope, handing them a knife. Larry took hold of the handle, and Jubileena placed her hands on his, and cut it. After handing them out, and everyone was eating Larry called everyone's attention.

"Hola, everyone, and gracias for coming to this special occasion, but now I have something to show mi amor." he said. Jubileena smiled down at him. "Bring it in, guys." said Larry.

All the guys wheeled in a large object hidden under a tarp. "What's this?" asked Jubileena. "My wedding present to you." said Larry. With that the boys lifted the tarp, and Jubileena was so surprised by what she saw her covered her mouth with her hands.

What she saw was a double dash kart that had a pie shape, it's wheels were covered in black and red licorice, and the seats were made of licorice. "Larry, you made us our own kart?" she asked.

"I was thinking we could call it, the Cherry Licorice." said Larry. "That's perfect, thank you." said Jubileena, kissing him. Later that evening, the guests went back to their games, and the other racers went back home, while Larry and Jubileena stayed at the hotel.

Up in their sweet, they were out of the wedding outfits and in their pajamas. Jubileena was out on the balcony, looking up at the moon and starts in the night sky.

"Nice evening isn't it?" asked Larry, holding her. "It is, you know Larry. Even though I wasn't programmed to actually find love, I'm glad I found it in you." she said.

Me too, mi amor, me too." said Larry as he continued to hold her. Suddenly a shooting star flew across the sky. "A shooting star, let's make a wish." said Jubileena.

"I wish we could be as happy as we are right now years from now ." said Larry. "Funny, I wished that too." said Jubileena. And the two finished with a kiss.

**The End, please review and comment**


End file.
